In a typical high pressure fluid intensifier system, hydraulic fluid acts on a reciprocating double-acting, low pressure--high pressure piston assembly to compress water to several thousand psi. The piston assemblies of such systems are exposed to hydraulic fluid pressures on the order of 2,000 psi and to outlet water pressures on the order of 20-60,000 psi. These assemblies must be designed to withstand tremendous pressure fluctuations while at the same time maintain hydraulic fluid/water separation.
The inlet and outlet valve members of the pressurized fluid check valve assembly and their valve seats are severely stressed and corroded. Replacement of the valve members and their seats periodically is difficult because of the attachment of the various members making up the intensifier pressure chambers and piston assembly. Usually, the intensifier must be completely dismantled to reach and repair or replace such internal elements.